


Bidyokol

by sooisto



Series: The Everyday Life of KaiSoo [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sooisto/pseuds/sooisto
Summary: Malayo si Jongin para masabi ni Kyungsoo ang magandang balita sa personal ngunit di na siya makapag-antay. Ano ang solusyon? Video Call!
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: The Everyday Life of KaiSoo [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1035714
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Bidyokol

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Muling nabuhay si sooisto mula sa hukay at hinding hindi mamamatay ang TELOKS series! Patuloy pa rin po ako sa pagsusulat pero hindi na ganoon kadalas ; )
> 
> (T_T inulit ko pa 'to kasi aksidenteng nabura yung unang draft jusko di ko aakalain na masusulat ko 'to ulit. im out of words na. huhu. skl)
> 
> Nagsimula pala ito sa isang jongin vid from twt. ;) Limot ko na yung link. Huhu.
> 
> btw, Happy KaiSoo month!
> 
> Handog ko sa inyo ang Part 7 ng The Everyday Life Of KaiSoo.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sa wakas. Makakapagpahinga na si Kyungsoo. Pagod na pagod siya kaka-copyread at kaka-revise ng kanilang thesis. Mabuti na lang at this time, nakakuha siya ng mga matitinong kagrupo. Ang kanilang hardwork at sleepless nights ay nagbunga na nang ianunsyo ng mga panelists na success ang defense nila. Mangiyak-ngiyak pa sila dahil di aakalain na magugustuhan ng mga propesor ang proyekto nila.

Natapos rin ang madugong digmaan kung saan utak, pera, sipag at pasensya ang isinakripisyo nila para rito. Ito na rin kasi ang finals nila kaya seryosohan nilang ginawa ito ng ilang buwan.

At syempre pagkatapos ng mga paghihirap ay dapat may kapalit na celebrasyon. Nagkayayaan ang grupo ni Kyungsoo na kumain sa isang mall malapit sa kanilang unibersidad. Kaunting salu-salo lamang ang naganap ngunit batid ang masasayang ngiti sa kanilang mga mukha.

Nagkaroon na sila ng magandang samahan at hindi pa sila sigurado kung handa na silang magkawatak-watak. Memorable na rin sa buhay ni Kyungsoo ang mga taong ito pagkatapos ng mga nangyari sa kanila. May mga ups and downs, mga di pagkakaintindihan, saya at iyakan. Pero iyon rin naman ang mga dahilan kung bakit tumitibay ang samahan ng grupo.

Pagkatapos naman ng kanilang masayang kainan ay biglang nag-aya mag videoke sa may arcade ang isa nilang kagrupo na si Baekhyun. Mabilis naman sumang-ayon ang buong grupo at mukhang ayaw pa nilang umuwi agad, sayang din naman ang natitirang oras ng araw kung hindi susulitin. At may kumpetisyon pa atang magaganap sa loob ng grupo dahil naghahamon si Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo sa pa-mini singing contest nila.

Habang nagkakasiyahan pa ang lahat sa arcade ay naupo muna si Kyungsoo sa isang mahabang upuan sa tabi, binabantay ang kanilang mga bag dahil pumunta pa ang isa nilang kasamahan sa cashier para bumili ng token at magpa-assist na rin sa paggamit nila ng videoke.

Pinapanuod lang ni Kyungsoo ang mga kaibigan niyang naglalaro ng claw machine, minsan natingin naman sa kawalan habang ngumingiti-ngiti. Matutuwa panigurado ang mama at papa niya kapag nalaman ang resulta sa defense nila. Madadagdagan nanaman ang kanyang pera sa pasko at bagong taon.

Sayang nga lang at wala ang kanyang nobyo sa Maynila dahil nagbakasyon ito sa probinsya kasama ang pamilya para roon mag pasko. Gusto niyang personal sabihin kay Jongin ang magandang balita pero matagal pa iyon bago niya masabi kaya agad niyang naisipan na kuhanin ang kanyang telepono para ichat si Jongin.

**Baby Soo:**  
Mahal!  
Mahal koooooo  
May surprise ako sayooo  
Online na dali!

Wala pang isang minuto ay agad na nai-seen ni Jongin ang message. Automatic na kapag delivered ito ay malamang naglalaro siya ng COD o ng ML. Nang mabasa ang chat ni Kyungsoo ay agad niyang chinange ang tab sa messenger at kumaripas ng reply.

**Mahal ko:**  
Yes mahal?  
Ano yung surprise mo sakin  
[lick emoji]

**Baby Soo:**  
Success po ang defense namin!  
Nag pay-off paghihirap namin nila Baek!  
Huhuhuhuhuuu [crying emoji][heart emoji]  
Proud ka na ba sakin ni?

**Mahal ko:**  
Shittt

**Baby Soo:**  
Bakit nagmura ni?! [devil emoji]

**Mahal ko:**  
Sorry sorry  
Pinagalitan ako ni lola  
Bakit bigla raw ako nahiyaw  
HAHAHAHAHA [lol emoji]  
Congrats sa inyo mahal! Proud na proud na ako sayo dati pa sabi na success yan basta nandyan mahal ko! [inlove emoji]

**Baby Soo:**  
Hehe [kiss emoji]  
Thank you nini koooo  
Hnggg sa personal ko sana to sasabihin kaso tagal ka pa umuwi eh

**Mahal ko:**  
Aww  
Gusto mo videocall tayo?

**Baby Soo:**  
Opo mahal!  
Hehe kaso mamaya na pag uwi ko  
Kasama ko pa mga kagroupmates ko eh

**Mahal ko:**  
Egis lang mahal  
Have fun! [heart emoji]

**Baby Soo:**  
[kiss with heart emoji]  
Later ulit ni ha!  
Ako na raw sunod sa videoke eh hehe  
Mahal kitaaaaa [too many kinds of heart emoji]

**Mahal ko:**  
Mahal na mahal rin kita [heart emoji][kiss with heart emoji]

  
seen

Sa sobrang kasiyahan ng magkakaibigan ay di na nila namalayan ang oras. Wala pa sana silang balak umuwi nang tumawag ang magulang ng isa nilang kagrupo para umuwi na sa kanila. Saka lang nila nalaman na mag gagabi na pala. Maya-maya pa ay nagpaalam na sila sa isa't isa at sunod sunod na rin silang si uwian.

* * *

Mag aala-sais na ng gabi nang makauwi si Kyungsoo sa kanilang bahay. Saktong sakto ang oras sa hapunan ng pamilya kaya agad na itong tinawag ng mama niya para makisalo na sa hapag kainan. Ibinaba niya muna ang backpack niya sa may sofa saka tumulong mag lagay ng pinggan at kubyertos sa lamesa.

Habang nasa hapag kainan na sila, kumakain. Masayang ibinahagi na ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang magandang balita sa pamilya Doh. Nang malaman ang resulta sa ginawa nilang thesis ay tuwang tuwa nanaman ang mama at papa pati na rin ang kuya niyang si Seungsoo. Di na sila magugulat pa dahil nag mana sa ama ang bunso sa pagiging matalino. Nagtawanan naman ang mag kapatid nang magtalo pa ang mga magulang nila kung sino ang mas matalino sa kanilang dalawa.

Buhay na buhay ang buong bahay kapag kumpleto ang pamilya. Isama pa ang kumikinang at kumikislap na mga dekorasyon na nakapaligid sa kanilang bahay. Ramdam na ramdam ang bisperas ng pasko sa pamilyang Doh. Patuloy sila sa masasayang kwentuhan sa hapunan. Ngiti at tuwa ang nakapinta sa kanilang mukha lalong lalo na kay Kyungsoo. Makaka-tanggap nanaman siya ng malaki-laking pera pamasko mula sa mga magulag plus pa sa mga ninong at ninang niya.

Matapos mag ligpit at paghugasan ni Kyungsoo ang mga pinagkainan ay nagsipilyo muna siya saka naghilamos bago pumuntang kwarto. Ang usapan nilang magkasintahan ay pagtapos ng hapunan tumawag kaya agad na niyang binuksan ang messenger pero bago iyon. Tumingin-tingin muna siya ng myday ng mga FB friends niya. Bungad na bungad sa kanya ang myday ni Baekhyun kung saan ay litrato nilang magkakagrupo bago sila kumain kanina with a caption: "Had so much fun with you guys! Solid thesismates here! [heart emoji] Sana all [lol emoji] Kitakits next sem! Lovelots! [kiss with heart emoji]"

Hineart react agad ito ni Kyungsoo saka tumingin pa ng myday ng ilang mga kakilala niya. Mga ilang minuto lang ay chinat na niya si Jongin para mangumusta at tanungin kung free na ba siya tumawag.

**Mahal ko:**  
Opo mahal  
Kumain na rin po ako  
Tawag na ako ha

**Baby Soo:**  
Gora mahal

Ilang segundo lang ay tumatawag na ang nobyo sa kanya. Prepared siya kaya di na niya kailangan mag ayos ng mukha pero kahit hindi naman ay maganda pa rin naman siya sa paningin ni Jongin. Walang anu-ano'y kaagad naman niyang pinindot ang green button at inanggulo niya ng maayos ang phone sa tapat ng mukha niya.

Tumambad naman sa kanya ang medyo blurred at halos black na screen. Di pa niya nakikita mukha ni Jongin pero naririnig na niya ang mga pamilyar na boses mula sa kabilang linya. Hindi naman nagtagal at ang black screen ay napalitan ng tatlong mukha.

"Tito Choo? Nandito po si Tito Choo?"

"Si Tito Schoo nandito oh! Hello po Tito Schoo! I miss youuu!"

Tama. Dalawang bata ang nasa harapan. Si Raeon at Raehee na mga pamangkin ni Jongin. Nakakandong sila ngayon sa kanilang tito na nakaupo sa sofa. Puno ng ngiti ang kanilang mga mukha habang masiglang kinakawayan nila si Kyungsoo na siya rin kumaway pabalik. Tuwang tuwa siya dahil ngayon lang niya ulit nakita ang dalawang chikiting. Sayang lang dahil 'di niya mapisil ang matataba nitong mga pisngi.

"Hi Tito Chooo!! I miss youu!! I lobe youu!!"

"Tito Schooo! Pag uwi namin sa house namin, pwunta ka po uyit ha!"

Nangako naman si Kyungsoo sa dalawa na bibisita siya sa kanila ulit soon at papasalubungan pa sila ng paborito nilang pagkain at laruan.

Maya maya pa ay punong puno na ng kamustahan, kwentuhan at tanong ang mga bata sa paborito nilang Tito Soo. Kwinento ni Raeon ang tungkol sa masaya niyang experience sa beach. First time niya raw makapunta sa beach at tinuturan pa siya ng Tito Jongin niya lumangoy sa dagat pero nagalit ito sa kanya nang kuhanin na siya ng tito dahil palubog na ang araw at naroroon pa rin siya nakalusong sa tubig. Nagkwento rin si Raehee sa bago niyang dress na suot suot niya ngayon at ang bago niyang barbie doll na hawak-hawak niya. Binili raw ito ng Tito Jongin niya para sa kanya dahil good girl raw siya sa school. Everyday raw siya nakakakuha ng maraming star sa arms at hands niya at laging matataas ang scores niya sa activities at writen works. Masayang nakikinig naman si Kyungsoo sa dalawa at paminsan minsan ay tumutugon sa kanilang mga kwento.

Sa sobrang kadaldalan ng dalawang bata ay umabot na sa kalahating oras ang lumipas at halos nakalimutan na ni Kyungsoo na nasa likod pala si Jongin ng dalawang bata. Tawang tawa naman siya nang makitang kumukunot ang noo nito at ngumunguso habang nakaupo na sa gilid ng sofa, parang batang nagtatampo kaya tinawag siya ni Kyungsoo pero di matitinag ang kulit at daldal ng dalawang bata.

At doon na di makapagpigil si Jongin. Mabilis niyang kinuha ang kanyang telepono sa kamay ng mga pamangkin pero mahigpit ang pagkakakapit nila. Halatang ayaw pa nila mawalay sa paborito at mabait nilang Tito. "Give niyo na kay Tito Jongin yang cellphone. Dali."

Sinamaan naman si Jongin ng tingin ng dalawang bata at lalong nilayo sa kanya ang telepono. "Bad, Tito Jongin! Ninanakaw mo si Tito Choo samin!"

Kapag ganito ang mga bata sa kanya. Hands up na siya. Wala na siyang palag kaya umupo na lang ulit siya sa tabi habang pinapanuod ang dalawa. Enjoy na enjoy kausapin si Kyungsoo habang siya ay malapit nang papakin ng lamok sa tabi. Nakakunot pa rin ang noo at lalong ngumunguso. Akala mo talaga ay batang inagawan ng laruan.

Mabuti na lang ay tinawag na ng ate niya ang dalawang makukulit niyang pamangkin upang matulog na kaya naman nagkumahog siyang tumakbo papuntang kwarto niya nang maibalik na sa kanya ang telepono.

Madali siyang umupo sa kanyang kama at sinet up ang phone niya sa harapan. Kita na ni Kyungsoo ang kalahating katawan ni Jongin sa iscreen niya at nandoon pa rin yung mukha niyang parang nakakarampot na papel.

Hindi maiwasan matawa nanaman ni Kyungsoo sa ekspresyon ng kasintahan kaya mas lalong hinabaan pa ang pagngunguso nito habang iniiwasan siya ng tingin. "Mahal, kamukha mo na si tweety bird."

"Eh kasi." Tipid na sabi nito habang nakatuon ang tingin sa ibaba. Inaabala ang daliri sa pagkakalikot ng kung ano man.

"Eh kasi?" Mas lalong tumawa si Kyungsoo kasi bata nanaman ata itong kausap niya kung makagawa ng ganung ekspresyon. "Nag seselos ka no?"

"'Di ah."

"Weh? Itong Nini ko daig pa bata magtampururot."

"Di ako tampo."

"Weh? Di ba?"

"Di nga."

"Weh? Smile ka nga?"

At parang aso naman si Jongin kung makasunod agad sa amo niyang si Kyungsoo. Ang mahabang pagngunguso ay napalitan ng malapad na ngiti na kita pa ang ngipin sa harap. Saglit lang ay bumalik na ulit siya sa dating mukha pero halatang hindi na siya nagtatampo.

"Uto uto ka naman mahal."

"Weh? Bakit nangiti ka dyan? Kinikilig ka namaman kasi nakita mo nanaman kapogian ko. Ayieee!"

Napairap na lang si Kyungsoo sa kalakihan ng ulo(sa taas) ng nobyo. Di niya lang pinapahalata ang umaapaw na kilig sa likod ng kanyang kamay habang nagkukunwaring walang narinig. "Ha? Ewan ko sayo."

Miss na nila ang ganito. Ang mga kantyawan. Ang small talks. Mga matatamis na pagtingin. Ang kilig. Muli nanaman ulit nila nararamdaman. Malaking tulong talaga ang video call dahil kung 'di ito naimbento. Malamang wala sila sa kinalalagyan nila ngayon. Maya maya pa ay kalmado na ang dalawa at malambing na ngiti at tinginan ang mga palitan nila.

"Kyungsoo, mahal." Malambing nitong sabi habang nakapangalumbaba at para bang lasing kung titigan ang mukha ni Kyungsoo sa maliit na parihabang iscreen ng kanyang telepono.

"Po, mahal?" Ngumiti naman si Kyungsoo pabalik. Parehas na silang lasing sa titigan nila.

"Congratulations ulit mahal. Alam mo namang proud ako sayo lagi. Kaya eto. May regalo ako sayo." Biglang nawala ang katawan ni Jongin sa screen at tila may kinukuha sa unahan ng kama.

Kumuha siya ng isang mahabang light blue na ribbon at ipinulupot niya ito sa kanyang leeg saka itinali na parang kamukha sa bow.

Nang matapos niya gawin ay winisik-wisik ang mga kamay niya habang kumikendeng saka itinuro ang sarili. "Charaaaan! Surprise, mahal! Ako ang regalo mo!"

Humalakhak ng malakas si Kyungsoo. Sumunod naman si Jongin dahil ngayon lang niya napagtanto na mukha siyang tanga sa ginagawa niya. Pero wala iyon kung masaya naman ang kasintahan. Lahat gagawin ni Jongin para mapasaya si Kyungsoo.

At hindi na bago kay Kyungsoo ang ganitong mga pakulo ni Jongin. Tinanggap na niya lahat ng ka-cornyhan at katangahan nito. Kilalang kilala na niya ito at mahal na mahal niya si Jongin ng sobra. Masayang masaya siya rito sa lalaking ito. Laking pasasalamat niya dahil iniregalo na si Jongin sa kanya ng Diyos, unang araw palang ng pagkikita nila.

"Hmp. Miss na miss na tuloy kita."

"I miss you too, Soo ng buhay ko."

"Punta kaya ako dyan Ni tapos balik ako kinabukasan?"

"Baka di pumayag mama mo, mahal. Saka bakit naman bukas pa?"

Umiingit si Kyungsoo sa kasintahan. "Gusto na kasi kita makita eh."

Ngumiti naman ng tipid si Jongin at mas inilapit pa ang mukha sa telepono. "Mahal, makakapag-antay naman yung oras natin. Enjoy-in muna yung vacation natin with our family. Hm?"

Tahimik na tumango naman si Kyungsoo. Alam niyang tama ang sinabi ni Jongin. Ilang araw pa lang silang hindi nagkikita at wala iyon sa apat na buwan ni Kyungsoo sa Japan nung nakaraang taon kung saan ang pamilya niya ay nagbakasyon doon. Hindi lang niya napigilan ang pagka-sabik sa kanyang mahal kanina lalo na nang makita niya ang guwapong mukha nito. Talagang miss na miss na niya si Jongin.

Maya-maya pa ay nagkwentuhan na sila about sa buhay nila ngayon. Dahan dahan nilang iniintindi at ninanamnam ang bawat salitang lumalabas sa mga bibig ng isa't isa. Pinakikinggan nilang mabuti na parang bang lecture sa isang klase. Na maski mailiit na bagay ay pinahahalagahan pa rin nila.

Habang abala naman si Kyungsoo ngayon sa pag uupdate ng buhay niya ay kaagad siyang nagtaka dahil biglang nawala si Jongin sa kanyang screen. Tinawag niya pa ito kung ano na ang nangyari sa kanya. Di naman nag tagal ay bumalik na ulit ang kausap niya sa puwesto. Ibubuka na niya sana ang bibig nang manlaki ang kanyang mga mata sa nakita.

Maingat ang pagkakahawak ni Jongin sa maliit na chocolate cake na may sinding kandila pa sa ibabaw. Ipinakita niya ito ng mabuti kay Kyungsoo habang malaki naman ang kanyang pag ngiti. Walang palya ang plano ni Jongin dahil kita niya sa mukha ng kasintahan ang magkahalong gulat at saya.

Napatakip si Kyungsoo ng bibig habang maluha-luha na siyang natingin sa iscreen ng kanyang telepono. "Jongin, ano 'yan? Bwisit ka!"

Ayan nanaman ang tawa ni Jongin. Ingat niyang inilapit ang cake sa tapat ng lente ng kanyang frontcam at saka tumingin kay Kyungsoo ng napakatamis. "Surprise ko sayo, mahal. Ito na talaga. Hehe. Ihipan mo na dali."

_Walang espesyal na okasyon. Hindi rin naman birthday ni Kyungsoo. Bumili lang siya ng cake para icongratulate ang kasintahan sa pagtapos ng thesis niya._

Ito ang least na inexpect ni Kyungsoo sa video call nila ngayon ni Jongin. Wala siyang kaalam-alam na may paganito pa ang nobyo. Akala niya simpleng pagbati lang at kaunting kwentuhan. Di niya inasahang mag aabala pa si Jongin bumili ng cake para sa kanya. Sa tagal tagal na niyang kilala si Jongin. Hindi pa rin siya nito mabigong surpresahin kapag minsan.

"Kainis ka. Alam mo ba 'yon? Sinusurpresa mo na lang ako ng wala sa oras."

"Of course, mahal. That's why I surprised you."

Wala. Talo na si Kyungsoo kahit gaano pa kaswerte at kasaya ang araw niya ngayon. Dahil panalo nanaman si Jongin sa paghuli ng puso nito.

Impossible pero inihipan naman ni Kyungsoo ang namatay na kandila sa screen saka pumalakpak si Jongin upang icongratulate ulit ang kanyang mahal. Sa simpleng celebrasyon lang na ito ay masayang masaya na si Kyungsoo kahit wala na siyang mapamaskuhan sa darating na pasko. Si Jongin. Si Jongin lang ang pinaka-gusto niyang regalo.

"Mahal kita, Jongin."

"Mahal na mahal rin kita, Kyungsoo ko."

"Pag uwi ko, guguluhin natin kama mo."

"JONGIN!"

At talong talo na pala talaga si Kyungsoo habang buhay.

Patuloy pa rin ang walang humpay na pagkukwento tungkol sa buhay nila. Tila para bang wala silang kasawaan mag-usap magdamag basta ang isa't isa ang kaharap. Minsan naman ay walang ingay pero nag uusap pa rin sila gamit ang mga kanilang maiinit na mata na pinagmamasdan lang ang mukha ng bawat isa. Tahimik ang magkabilang linya pero rinig nila ang mabilis na pagtibok ng kanilang puso. Hanggang sa abutin na sila ng hating gabi. Papikit-pikit na ang mga mata ng dalawa at wala na masyadong nagsasalita. Hinayaan lang nilang nakabukas ang kanilang mga telepono, binabantayan kung sino ang unang makakatulog.

Good night, mahal. Matulog ng mahimbing. Dito lang ako magbabantay sayo. Mahal na mahal kita.

**Author's Note:**

> ;) salamat sa pagbabasa~


End file.
